Sleeping with the Enemy
by Daciavu73
Summary: Max and White heat fic. Intended as a one shot. Enough said really. Rated Mature for a reason, smut, language, etc. This has only been beta'd by myself so any typos, grammar mistakes, etc, is all on me.


_Heat can be such a curse!_

Max sat huddled on top of the Space Needle, watching the world go by underneath her. This seemed to be the safest place to be while her hormones raged within her.

She learned first-hand today what happens around other X-5's when a female goes into full blown heat. Suddenly the females seemed to get their hackles up whenever Max was around. As a matter of fact, they became snappy and downright insubordinate with her.

And the males? Complete opposite at first. The flirting, the bending over backwards to please her, or showing off their strength during drills… It kind of reminded her of how a male peacock would strut his feathers to get a female's attention.

It was nice at first. For once the males were falling in line. She didn't even realize she was going into heat and this was exactly why the males were more lenient than before with her. When most treated her like a traitor to their own kind, suddenly they couldn't be nicer.

She had been so busy running Terminal City that she didn't even think about it.

And then as she began to recognize her predicament, the males took a dangerously dark turn.

They began fighting each other instead, causing a huge uproar in TC. Joshua, Mole and the other transhumans were trying to do what they could to restore order. And she realized she couldn't do anything to stop it. All these males fighting for her turned her on more than she could say.

Until her SIC stepped in and technically saved the situation.

From somewhere to her right, she had heard a gunshot that caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Alec had taken a rifle and shot it in the air to get everyone's attention, then just gave it a shake to load it again in warning.

"Alright ENOUGH of this!" He called out to the assembly in general. When Max turned toward him, Alec had a white mask over his face, like what construction workers would wear… or possibly a doctor. She could smell the menthol that he must have applied to it from where she stood.

"What the hell is the matter with you guys? Where's your training? For God sakes, it's like we've never dealt with females in heat before! First thing's first… Max?" Alec turned to her, his eyes dilated in arousal just like the other males, but he seemed more in control over himself. He took a few steps toward her and she almost wanted to whine in arousal and beg him to come closer. She barely kept that urge subdued.

_When did Alec become so hot looking?_ She never really noticed before. But now… _yummy muscles under a tight tshirt…_her eyes trailed down his body and she could see the bulge behind the fly of his jeans, mentally noting her pheromones were working on him too. _Mmmm, just say the word baby and I'll definitely use that to my advantage._

But before she could put thoughts to action, Alec's sharp voice brought her back to the here and now.

"Max!" Alec snapped his fingers in front of her glazed eyes, then pointed to the back gate. "Get out of here, right now."

Her senses cleared up a bit. A little miffed at his stern tone, she started to argue. "But…"

"No buts! That's a god damn order!" He made sure to keep distance between them and some part of her realized his gruffness was probably due to blue balls. With a flirtatious smile, her mind traveled to ways she can help him with that problem. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and shook her.

"Max! Snap out of it! You're in no shape to lead and I'm taking over until you get your senses back. Now get the hell out of here before you cause a fucking riot! Josh? Where are you? Front and center!" He looked around until he saw the transhuman dogman nearby. "Escort her to the back gate, and don't let her back in until her pheromone level is back to normal!"

"But… where do you expect me to go?" Max sputtered, infuriated that her dream was thwarted, as well as being cast aside like yesterday's garbage. Alec ignored her, intent on bringing order to the chaos and expecting her to do as instructed. Joshua shouldered his way through everyone to grab Max by the arm and take her away.

"All X-5 and X-6 males, line up on the west wall." He climbed the spiral staircase to stand at the top where not only would he be seen by everyone, he would be heard as well. "You will each be provided a mask coated in menthol. Put them on pronto! All females, assist the males with this as quickly as possible. Anyone starts fighting again and you will deal with me personally!"

He waited to make sure his instructions were carried out, then he pointed to Mole, "Mole I want you to collect every transhuman from X4 down to X1, with the exception of Dix and Luke, have them help keep the males in line for the rest of the day until Max's pheromones are out of this place." Turning back to the computer monitors, he found the two transhumans to do the last job. "Dix and Luke, you're on clean up duty. Wash everything with bleach that Max has been near. Let's go people! You have your orders. Move your asses!"

Joshua tried to steer Max toward the back gate but she wasn't having any of it as she tried to twist away from him. He stopped, placed both hands on her shoulders and gently reminded her, "Little fella needs to leave… all males wanting to get busy with you and cause fights. Help Alec restore order. Go… until it's over. Go where you're safe."

Her hormones rebelling, she had to take a few deep breaths and realize Joshua was right. She didn't have to like it though. Seeing no other way, she conceded and let it go as she walked with Joshua on the outside perimeter away from everyone to the back gate. Once he opened the door for her, she stopped as a thought suddenly hit her.

"I thought dogs had a stronger sense of smell… so why doesn't heat affect you?"

Joshua gave a small smile and tapped his nose, "This nose smells the heat, but Little Fella is not part dog, she is cat. Doesn't affect Joshua."

She nodded, "Makes sense I guess… ok I'm outta here then."

And now sitting on top of the Space Needle, allowing the wind to cool her overheated body, she could mull over what happened. She was the first female to go into heat since starting their little community in TC. Her mind trying to piece together why HER of all people?

She realized that maybe it's because she didn't start receiving injections to suppress her heat cycles until she came back to Manticore. All the other females probably started those injections since puberty. Therefore her metabolism would burn the suppressant out of her system that much quicker.

It was a good thing Alec used his big head to take over the situation. Although some inner female part of her almost wished he handled this situation with his little head instead…images of them riding each other into next week came to mind before she shook them off…the need for a good fuck was hard to get past. But she'd done it before, and she'll do it again.

* * *

Ames White thought for sure that he saw 452 head this way. Walking the Seattle street alone, wearing his business suit and overcoat, he simply looked like a business man on a stroll. But his keen eyes were searching those same streets discreetly. Otto had advised a woman fitting 452's description had been seen walking the perimeter outside the Space Needle. Staring up at the graffiti-filled structure, he had a thought that maybe she disappeared into the once famous monument? Could be possible. He couldn't find any trace of her from here and it didn't hurt to check.

452 had alluded him too many times. She was the key to finding his son Ray. If it weren't for that reason alone, he would have just put a bullet in her head the last time he captured her. He would have been done with the animal that his father created, the thing that was supposed to save mankind from itself. The one object that his father placed all his hopes and dreams on, that "it" would save the people he loved so much and betrayed his own kind for.

He hated 452 with a passion. And he would take great pleasure in torturing information about his son out of her.

* * *

Max began thinking back to past conversations with a couple of X-5 females.

She had to admit that there was a lot about their kind she really didn't know. And that most everyone else had the scoop on her. If she was going to lead, she needed to know what they knew.

She chatted with two of the nicer females a couple of months ago, Dena and Raquelle. They helped give her the 411 regarding X5s and their baser animal instincts. That 2% of feline DNA took over at certain times of the year. And they were programmed to actually prefer the male that their instincts told them was the alpha in the nearest vicinity. Which would explain why Alec appeared more attractive to her than normal.

Now that she was out of TC, she had calmed down her hormones temporarily, but currently sensed a male nearby, her senses and internal animal drive back on high alert. She could feel what the girls had told her,that this male was strong, that he had the potential to dominate her… her curiosity piqued, she had to find out who it was.

Heading back inside the Space Needle, she found a dark corner to hide as she perked her oversensitive ears to figure out when the best time to jump.

She could hear soft footfalls as if he was trying to sneak in unnoticed. But she definitely noticed. She could smell him and she closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, a mix of aftershave and HIM… the smell slightly familiar. Furrowing her brow, she tried to remember where she smelled that scent before.

Whoever it was, she knew him. That, she was certain of it.

* * *

Creeping into the room carefully, White kept his back against the wall, his eyes remained peeled for any movement. He pulled out his government issued automatic hand gun, released the safety and kept it pointed toward the floor with his arms extended. Approaching a door, he looked into the little window and realized it was the former kitchen. He pushed it open carefully with his toe and looked inside. Seeing nothing, he considered going in until he heard footsteps further down the hall.

"452." He whispered to himself and grinned in triumph. It had to be her. Very quietly, he carefully walked forward again, following the wall of the old restaurant.

"I know you're here 452." White called out, listening carefully for any sign of where she could be hiding. In a sing-song voice he announced, "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Nothing. The silence in the place was practically deafening as he realized he could probably hear a pin drop. With his sense of anticipation in overdrive, he realized there was nowhere for her to go except through him.

She would be effectively trapped.

"Come on out and face me 452. We have some catching up to do."

He heard something fall on the carpet next to his foot. Looking down he found a shiny quarter that gave a bounce and land on heads. Wondering where that came from, he realized that the trajectory had to come from above him. Looking up, he found 452 in the rafters and raised his gun.

"Darn, and I was hoping for tails." Max crooned, then she dropped, her aim directly headed for Ames White. Caught by surprise as she landed on him, he instinctively grabbed her as he fell, taking the full impact on his back and knocking the gun out of his hand as they rolled a few times on the carpet. When the tussle ended, Max was on top.

Taking action quickly, her legs straddled his hips and pinned his arms on the floor. Shocked, he watched her smile, lean down and sniff him at the neck.

"Mmmm, you smell sooooo good."

"What the hell?" White rolled again with her underneath him this time. Giggling in a very un-Max way, her pelvis ground up against his on the floor. Regardless of how much he acted like he hated her, a part of his anatomy definitely took notice.

"What the hell are you playing at 452? Seduction doesn't become you." He quickly got off of her, slightly shaken by his reaction to "it". He realized that maybe if he never knew who she truly was, this could have played out very differently.

But he knows what and who she is and he won't allow certain man parts that he sometimes has no control over do his thinking for him.

Checking quickly for his gun, he saw it across the room. He began to stand up to go after it, and Max pounced again, quick as a cat. He was on his back once again with an extremely horny female on top.

And she did the one thing that completely shocked the hell out of him.

She kissed him. Full throttle, tongue-invading kiss that knocked him mentally for a loop. He went through a roller coaster of emotions from shock, to confusion, to anger, to desire within 10 seconds.

Then just as he started to kiss her back, she raised her head and knocked him out with a fist between his eyes.

* * *

When Ames White woke up, he quickly realized his hands were handcuffed behind him, with a reinforced steel pipe between his back and his bound hands. Sitting on a threadbare carpeted floor of the former restaurant at the top of the Space Needle, he rapidly tried to come up with an escape plan.

452 got the better of him for now, but not for long. Not if he can help it. He wasn't considered part of a superior race for nothing.

"Glad to see you're awake White." Max sat on one of the chairs across the room, her legs crossed as if she would comfortably wait there forever if she had to. Checking her nails, she glanced over to her quarry. "Because I really need you conscious for what I have in mind."

"For what? Kissing me to death? By the way…" he spat on the ground in disgust, "Never do that again. What thought possessed you to believe I would ever want YOU to kiss ME?"

She stood up and walked toward him, still keeping some distance. "How much do you know about female X5s? Specifically… _heat cycles_?" she stressed and watched his reaction with interest.

His eyes widened, not in fear though, but in shock. "Seriously? That's what this is about?" A look of contempt crossed his features. "This shows how much of an animal you really are 452. It is rather pathetic that you would try to man rape ME… someone that completely disgusted by you I might add… because your stupid feline DNA made you do it. That lack of self-control is what distinguishes your kind from mine and what will ultimately end your species."

She squatted in front of him and tilted her head in consideration, looking over his prone male form that was currently at her mercy. "You'll change your mind. You're nothing more to me than the thing that will scratch my itch. And to prove it…"

She reached forward, unfastening his belt and his pants, reaching into the fly of his underwear to grasp his cock and squeeze. Never asked for permission, just went straight for the goal. As she pumped up, it instantly expanded. White gritted his teeth against the involuntary reaction and glared at 452, hating her even more at this moment.

"See? This proves you're happy to see me after all." Her throaty purr reminded him yet again that he was dealing with the animalistic side of 452.

"If you knew anything about men…" he nearly choked when she stroked him with a hard and steady pressure. Grabbing inwardly for control, he snapped at her, "You'll know that my body's reaction to external stimuli does _not_ mean a thing. It just means I'm a virile male."

"Perfect. Just what I need." She purred. She sat on his legs to keep him from kicking out, then leaned forward and licked the pre-cum off the top of his dick. An expletive shot out as she sucked the tip into her mouth, the suction causing White to try and break out of the handcuffs behind him or try to kick her off of him. Her weight held him down easily enough and her ministrations caused only half-hearted attempts to get her off of him. All his struggles did was to cause the handcuffs to dig further into his wrists. Good thing he feels no pain, but this atrocity must be stopped.

Before he could say something scathing that was on the tip of his tongue, she popped her head up and asked curiously, "Why did you follow me?" Her husky voice and the way she was stroking his most sensitive body part nearly caused him to choke. Especially when her thumb stroked over the sensitive head.

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward and gritted out, "Because you know where my son is and I want him back!"

"Well you aren't calling the shots here, so get with the program White. Your son is safe. That's all you need to know."

She bent down and licked the sensitive head of his penis again, lapping up the liquid that was oozing out of the top and causing his head to fall back against the pipe. How can he possibly think straight when she was doing that?

"Where's my son 452?"He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat.

"Not my problem." She retorted and suddenly deep throated his cock.

"Fuck!" His harsh expletive burst out of his mouth before he could stop it, hitting his head against the pipe. She snickered and raised up, meeting his eyes while continuing to stroke him with her hand. Leaning forward, she gave his lips a small lick, sharing a small bit of his taste with him.

"Gladly!" Max answered with a sexy smile.

Finally she stopped the torture as White breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth to settle his own hormones. He started piecing together a plan in his mind. If 452 is really in heat, (and hell, she'd _have_ to be to do this!), the cat DNA within her is making all the choices.

He has been considered a charming guy in the past, and he felt in 452's state of mind that just about any guy could seduce her, so this should be easy. Regardless of how much he hated 452 and everything she stood for, he could use this to his advantage. He needed to convince her to get him out of the cuffs and in the meantime he can hopefully gain knowledge of where his son is stashed.

_This is for Ray. I can do even this for him. Daddy's coming for you buddy, just hang in there, wherever you are._

He watched her warily as she stood, and with a kittenish grin, she crossed her arms in front of her, grasping the hem of her tank top and pulling it off, leaving a black lacy bra that exposed more than it concealed. Her strip tease surprising him, he couldn't help but nearly swallow his tongue when she knelt over him. Facing him with her knees on either side of his thighs, her lace covered breasts right in front of him. If he wanted to, he could lean his head forward just a couple of inches and grab the bra with his teeth.

If he wanted to. Of course he doesn't, but he knew he might have to do some things he wouldn't ordinarily do in order to obtain what he needed.

She ran her hands up her smooth stomach, his eyes following the trail her hands took, until she could cup her own breasts and squeeze. His mouth went dry when she moaned and threw her head back in seeming bliss. Finally she unlatched the clasp at the front and shrugged out of the bra.

_She's an abomination, a piece of filth._ White tried to still his reaction to the most gorgeous pair of breasts he'd ever seen in his life, with perky, fully aroused nipples pointing straight at him.

Schooling his reaction, he glanced up to meet her eyes and shrugged. "I've seen better." He stated blandly, lying through his teeth.

She glanced down at his cock, which had gotten harder and bigger in the last few minutes. "I think Mr. Happy down there is telling me a very different story."

White actually gave a short, wry laugh at the nickname of his member, "Mr. Happy isn't picky. However, the big head up here is VERY picky. Besides…" he mentally grasped for any straw he could to get out of this predicament, so he wouldn't have to resort to seduction, "isn't the heat cycle when you females are the most fertile? You wouldn't want to have _my_ bastard. I know I certainly wouldn't want that happening. To be honest, I would probably have you killed because I will not raise a half breed."

She now began to unfasten her pants as she snickered at his not so subtle dig, "Nice try White. I can only become pregnant by another X5 or possibly an X6. You, on the other hand, cannot get me pregnant."

Max stood up and stepped back, shimmying out of her pants and underwear and toeing out of her boots. As she stood before him completely naked, Ames admitted to himself that his father knew what he was doing when he created the perfect female form. He had seen a few women naked in his time of course, but never one as beautiful and perfect as this one.

He decided he will deal with why his mind was following his dick later. Right now, in these circumstances, it was best to go along with it. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He had already tried every other avenue at his disposal. He will go the distance when it comes to his son. And this female, he was certain, knew where he was.

She knelt over him again and leaned in, her mouth above his tempting him.

"How are your fucking skills?" Max asked, causing White to breathe out a small laugh.

Deciding it's best to turn on the charm, he bit his bottom lip on purpose, making her zero in her gaze on the overtly provocative gesture. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he mentally congratulated himself when he heard the slight hitch in her breath. Then he breathed out, "I've never had any complaints." He leaned into her a bit and nuzzled her nose with his. Then he began nibbling her jaw, following the delicate bone structure to her ear. "And you know… you can ride me as hard as you want. No pain, remember?" Whispering in her ear hotly, he affirmed, "And I guarantee, I will be the best FUCK you ever had. You will never forget this when it's over."

Max moaned in anticipation. "Damn! I knew you were the perfect man for the job."

She loosened his tie and pulled it off, setting it aside. Then grabbed his shirt and with a yank, buttons flew in the air and his chest was exposed.

"Nice!" She mumbled, reaching out with both hands to stroke his chest and abs.

"I work hard to keep it that way." His flirtation surprising her as well as thrilling her, she bent down and kissed him on the throat, his head falling back to allow it. Licking her way down over the pectoral muscles, he watched her trail her mouth down to his nipple. When she began to lick and suck, he fisted his hands behind him, but what gave him a jolt was when she took the nipple between her teeth, the bite just hard enough to feel it all the way to his groin.

He realized that maybe he missed out on some of the more down and dirty kind of sex acts. His wife Wendy had been loving and caring, but oral sex was out due to his size. All this oral stimulation 452 was giving him was… in a word… WOW! And he was usually in control of the lovemaking, but here was a female who took control of him. Wendy had been raised in a very conservative family where providing sex was more of a duty. At the time he really didn't care, knowing that the whole purpose of their marriage was to conceive the perfect child for the Conclave's purposes.

When was the last time he had sex for the pure pleasure of the act? He couldn't remember. He had been married twice, the first wife died in childbirth, and the child died as well. And then there was Wendy. He married both because of duty. He fucked them for duty alone. The purpose was pregnancy. Breeding. That's it.

Making an internal decision, basically telling himself "To hell with it!" he gave in, kissing 452 as sensuously as possible. Not too much tongue, lightly grazing his teeth over her lips, the dance of forward and retreat from her mouth to make her come to him.

Max reached underneath herself and grasped his cock firmly, realizing she could barely get her hand around the girth of it now. Maybe this breeding cult of his knew what they were doing, especially regarding their males.

Placing him at her entrance, she closed her eyes and lowered herself onto his cock slowly, letting her body get accustomed to his size. Her head thrown back as she sunk herself further and further down and letting out a loud pleasure-filled moan.

As for White, his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the pleasure she was giving him. She was so damn tight, her body like a tight wet fist.

_As the old saying goes, in for a penny, in for a pound._

Bringing his hands down to the floor, he used the leverage to push up hard into her, causing her to gasp in shock when he hit something deep inside that almost unraveled her. Smirking in a purely male way, he hissed when he did it again, "I guess you're finally finding out what a real man is like. Not those animal hybrids."

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she yanked hard, and panted, "Shut up and fuck me."

"As you wish 452! For now anyway."

Her mouth panting over his as he thrust up as hard as he could, she kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Not letting her completely control him, he dueled his tongue with hers.

She rode him hard, not caring about his comfort and instead of being the victim, he gave as good as he received until Max threw her head back, crying out in orgasm. He felt her body clasp and grip around his cock. Again, fighting his own urge to join her, he kept thrusting up hard and fast, watching in rapt attention as she clawed at his shoulders and urged for more.

Finally as she was coming down from her orgasmic high, he stopped, panting heavily. Inserting a note of irritation into his voice, he snarled, "Are you done yet?"

Realizing that was probably the best orgasm of her life and that he was still rock hard, she began rocking on him again. "No way! Not by a long shot. Shut up you asshole!"

"Make me, Freak!"

She kissed him again, shoving her tongue back into his mouth. He kissed her back, still not allowing her to completely dominate him. As she slowed the kiss, his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck where he bit her, hard, at the jugular.

"OUCH!" Max sputtered and jerked back. Grinning, Ames promised, "I never said I'd make it easy on you. If I can dish out a little pain on you now and then, it will be well worth it. And now you have a hickey to deal with. What will your friends think when they find out you slept with the enemy? Actually tied him up to fuck him? And that it was YOUR idea?"

Grabbing his hair again, she jerked his head back and bit his neck in the same manner. Of course he felt no pain and actually laughed a little, "I'm not the one that feels pain 452."

"I know…" she panted as she began to bounce on his lap again, hard and fast, "But you'll have a hickey to explain as well. What will YOUR cult friends think when they find out you've fucked an animal?"

He thrust back up, punctuating his words with every thrust. "The hickey… will only mean… I've been with someone… they will never know with whom… unless you wanna tell them." He stopped for a moment, his tone sarcastic. "Once I let them know what you've done, you'll be dealt with too."

"Once they know how willingly you're fucking me back you mean?" A loud moan, eyes rolling back, she breathed out, "Oh God that feels so good."

"Enjoy it for now 452 because I'll bring you a world of hurt later!"

During the conversation, Ames used the distraction to work on his handcuffs. Finally trying to pull his hands through, he dislocated one of his thumbs as he pulled his hand out. With his hands still behind his back as Max rode him hard, he used his good hand to pull his thumb back into place.

She was too far gone to notice anything. He could tell she was about ready to come again, but for now he had other plans. He took the opportunity to take back his control of the situation.

Instead of throwing her off of him, which is what he would have done when this whole thing started, he was actually too far gone to stop. He rolled to where he was on top and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Where is my son 452? WHERE IS HE?" he yelled in her face and slammed her wrists on the floor for good measure. Using his body weight, he pinned her in place. He was still inside her and stopped all movement, thwarting her orgasm. She started to fight against him, her mind simply needing release and not thinking of anything else. Laughing, he held her down.

"See? Now this is what separates me from you. Your filthy animal DNA controlling you like this is a disgrace. I have way more control of myself. However, I'll be nice enough to let you come if you tell me. Where did you send him? Where is Ray?"

"Fuck you!" she seethed, her eyes full of hatred as she continued to fight him but he was definitely stronger. He withdrew himself to where maybe about an inch of him was inside her, keeping her on the precipice of the orgasm she was now dying for, tempting her with the knowledge that he can provide the friction she needs but not until he said so.

"That's right, fuck me you freak. I will make you come when I'm damn good and ready, but for now, I want answers. WHERE… IS… HE? ANSWER ME!"

"I don't know!" she whined as she struggled to get just enough pressure to get off.

"Then what DO you know? Tell me!" he yelled, still holding his own orgasm off and using his superior strength to keep her pinned in place.

The intense need for release caused her body to stretch and coil tightly within her. She glared at White, his dominance clear. He wasn't moving or doing anything for her until he got what HE wanted this time.

He gave her a shallow thrust that brought him halfway in and then back out again, teasing her. He knew he would kick himself later for this, but right now he liked having 452 under his control. Maybe a little too much if truth be told.

"I heard something…" Max panted, her body screaming for release, the pain unbearable, "about an aunt… in Pennsylvania?"

"Patricia? Was her name Patricia?" White's mind connected the dots, his dead wife's sister lived in Pennsylvania.

"I wasn't given a name, I swear. Get me OFF you piece of shit!"

Ames thrust once, just enough to make her moan for a moment, "That's all you know? If this doesn't pan out, I'm going to track you down and torture you to the end of your existence!"

"That's all I know. I swear!"

He thrust again, hard and deep, not caring if it would hurt. It was just what she needed and for once, he could use his whole strength on a female in a sexual act.

Feeling freer than he ever felt in his life, he decided to do it again. HARD. He withdrew almost completely and slammed back into her to the hilt, grinding his pelvis into hers as she cried out, "Oh fuck yes, yes, yes I'm coming!"

He sped up, very hard and very fast, for now forgetting that she was part animal and that he shouldn't be doing this. He plunged in and out of her wet sheath until she cried out in bliss, her internal muscles clutching him in response. He lowered his head to her shoulder and plowed on until he reached his own summit, letting out a groan and spurting within her, the relief more overwhelming than he ever thought was possible. It seemed to go on forever as his seed continued again and again to empty into her depths.

Once over, he jumped up as quickly as possible, completed disgusted with the whole situation as he straightened his clothing in a hasty manner. In jerky movements he put everything back where it's supposed to go and zipping up his pants as well as buckling his belt. He noticed 452 just seemed boneless, panting from the excursion like she had run a marathon, her legs still parted and he could see his white cum dripping out of her. The male within him was pleased but otherwise, he was thoroughly pissed off by what she made him do.

The Conclave would view this as bestiality and see him as a traitor to their own kind. He personally didn't want to think about what the experience did to him.

Scathingly, he declared darkly. "We're done here. And I swear 452, if I find out you lied to me, I will hunt you down and bring a world of pain that you've never dreamed of. This… " He pointed at the floor where they did the deed, "means nothing. You hear me? NOTHING!"

And before she could blink, he was out the door, picking up his gun off the floor on the way out.

Raising up on her elbows, she realized the edge of her heat was gone for now, so maybe she can survive the rest of it before going back to her normal routine at TC.

However she wasn't sure what normal would be any longer.

For the umpteenth time in her life, she felt the guilt once again of what heat makes her do.


End file.
